narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HEXX5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kosen Kohako page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 18:01, November 25, 2014 (UTC) categories Unfinished pages can only have DRAFT. The rest get added when the page is basically done. This explains it in detail http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/CATEGORY_USE_CHANGE. KusaNin (talk) 21:49, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Collaborative Nice ideas you got there, though to be honest i think they will be a little hard to pull off. On a side note i'm gonna need a few days before we move any further along because i just got back to college and i need to settle down before doing anything big, though if i come up with any clan ideas i'll send them your way. I'll get back to you soon. Sir Aether (talk) 21:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I currently don't have a clan/ability in mind, but i do have a character that i wish to create so ill keep thinking. Sir Aether (talk) 18:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) How about a clan that uses special tranformation techniques. For example Character X uses Special Transformation Technique Y to transform into a sort of combat form with enhanced strength, speed, ect. So what do you think. If you like the idea I'm thinking the name should be the Ikari clan (怒り). Sir Aether (talk) 03:52, September 20, 2015 (UTC) The transformations are mostly full blown "scary" ones, and the transformations are clan techniques rather than being unique to each person. Also different transformations give different abilities, for example Transformation X increases physical strength, while Transformaion Y gives incredible underwater speed. If there is anything else that needs clearing up message me. If not then i'm going to go ahead and creat the page. Sir Aether (talk) 16:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) No symbol yet. As a college student i don't have as much free time during certain parts of the day, so thats why progress is slow. I think i like the black and white one the most as the Ikari symbol. Avatar Image I don't think I can do anything about that. You would have to ask one of the admins. KusaNin (talk) 23:36, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Grass Release It depends. The way I set it up, there can be many different kinds of plants/fungi used, but one of the major guidelines is the character must be from Kusagakure (and preferably, does not move to a different village later). If your character is from there, then feel free to make your techniques apart of it. If not, then you would need to find a different release. KusaNin (talk) 00:35, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Well I don't really have plans for other Yakusho members. Since the clan is newly made after Shippuden, it wouldn't be very big. Also, I am still planning out the story for that time frame, so I'd prefer to not have other characters inserted so deep into it at this time. But if you have your own clan, I would be fine with them interacting with the Yakusho clan. If you are asking, purely for the grass release, the Yakusho clan is not the only clan who can have it. It is found in many Kusagakure clans. I just don't show them in my story. KusaNin (talk) 02:20, September 24, 2015 (UTC) As of now, Grass Release is not made up of two other natures, so you may be able to mix it. I would have to hear about it first to see if I agree with the mixture, but it would probably be fine. However, it may end up being like Swift Release or something similar, where other natures wouldn't mix with it. It depends. If Grass Release was an advanced kekkei genkai, it would probably be Earth and Yang. KusaNin (talk) 01:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) It sounds interesting so far. I'll wait till you add more to see if there's any comments I have. They seem like a very secretive group, but I could probably work them into my story with Shinji, since you say they test for grass release and put the seal on. Edit - A thought popped into my head this morning and now I'm curious. When they appear and dispose of a body, do they do anything to let someone know that they did it? Like if a character died on a mission, would the Bunkai tell the village that the character was dead and the mission incomplete? Since they're so strict with their actions, I could see them going either way with it. KusaNin (talk) 01:33, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Shujutsu Did you just make up shujutsu? I didn't see it on Narutopedia. I don't think "shu" means "hand", though. KusaNin (talk) 00:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Just looked up that kanji... I guess it does mean hand. I don't think there's a problem with it. It just seemed like a weird category. Just don't go around adding other people's pages to it without asking first. Some people don't like others doing anything to their pages, even if it's just adding a category. On that note, I think I have a page or two that would fit. Lightning Release: Volt Fist and Swift Release: Tremor Punch. If those fit, you can add them. KusaNin (talk) 01:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Changing your Avatar When you want to change your avatar, follow these intructions: 1) Go to your profile page. 2) Hover your mouse cursor over your current avatar. 3) Upload a picture from your computer to use. : Since you want to use an already existing photo from the wiki as your avatar, I would download the image first and then upload it as your avatar. Hope this helps! --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 20:22, October 4, 2015 (UTC)